


Well Lived

by SkyIshtar



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, This is what happens when I have assignments due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyIshtar/pseuds/SkyIshtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR*</p>
<p>In a hospital bed, far from the life she had once known the woman drifted off to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Lived

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR*

** Well Lived **

* * *

 

* _SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR_ *

* * *

 

In a hospital bed, far from the life she had once known the woman drifted off to sleep. Far comfier than she had been in years the woman felt as if the weight of the world, which she had borne for fears, could finally be lifted. That there were others there to bear it for her. That he was there and he had friends to share the load with. She had seen him try and bare the load, the world on his shoulders, before and refused to leave him to do the same again. Now there were others to help him as there had been to help her after he left.

Sinking deeper into sleep the woman dreamt of a life well lived, the good and the bad of it. She dreamt of battles, those won and lost, of the price paid and the rewards reaped. She dreamt of love lost, of love found and of the years in between. Of rising from the ashes of a broken world and helping to build it a new.

The woman dreamt of a broken man who had helped her become whole again, who in turn she helped see the world for all it could be. She dreamt of their life together, the adventures had and even the quiet days in between.

The woman dreamt of brothers and sisters, both in blood and in arms. She dreamt of children; of sons and daughters, of nieces and nephews and of children whose face was the only thing she could recall.

The woman dreamt not only of the life she had lived but of those lives that had been lived around her. Of lives that she had effected and of those who has effected hers.

The woman dreamed of those she loved. Of those who she would leave behind, who would learn to move on without her, and those who would be waiting for her on the others side, who she had learned to live without but would give anything to see again.

As the dreams neared their end the woman was happy to have remembered things long forgotten one last time. The woman was content. She was happy. It was a life well lived. The good and the bad of it, despite reservation throughout her life she wouldn’t change a thing. Not a minute. Not a second. Even those that had caused her so much pain, because all those moments, the good and the bad, had made her who she was and how could she complain about that.

Peggy Carter was content.

Peggy Carter was at peace.

And as the dreams reached their inevitable end and faded into darkness so did Peggy Carter. Finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have an assignment due. I write FanFiction.  
> Cross Posted on FF.Net  
> PLEASE REVIEW.  
> I LIVE FOR KUDOS.


End file.
